Before Alice
by TrustingOnlyYou
Summary: Bella came before Alice, and Jasper is still inlove with the girl she was.But is she still inlove with him?
1. Chapter 1

"Jasper, come on baby, we need to register for our classes, what grade are you going to act like you're in?" Alice asked hyper as always.

"This year I am going to be in the same grade as you!" I know Edward and Alice have been sleeping together behind my back, and the sad truth is I just don't give a fuck anymore.

I remember how it was before Alice, and the truth is I would love to go back. To the days I was able to spend time with the girl I loved.

*Flashback*

"_Pa!" Bella called since she already knew I had a surprise for her down at the lake._

"_Yes Bells?" Charlie called from upstairs._

"_I'm going to hang out with Jasper." Normally it was inappropriate for unmarried girls to be hanging out with boys, but Bella's Pa just didn't care._

_Bella walked all the way to the lake without tripping once, and if I were to say I was surprised it would be an understatement. I mean as much as I loved Bells, I had grown up with her and the truth was… well she just wasn't the most graceful girl in Texas, But none of that mattered for today I was to propose to my best friend, also the love of my life. And boy was I nervous as hell! _

"_So what's the surprise?" She asked as she sat down on a rock._

"_Well no need to be pushy Darlin'." I said with a smile._

"_Oh Jasper just tell me what is so important that you made me walk all the way down here instead of just telling me while you were in the living room this afternoon like a normal human being!" she said while she laughed._

"_Well Isabella." I drew her name out knowing how much she hated it._

"_Don't call me that Jasper!" Bella said trying not to laugh at me poor attempt._

"_Okay." I said as I got down on one knee._

"_Bella, I promise to love you 'til the last day of my life, will you marry me?" I had started getting confident as soon as I got on one knee, after seeing the look of pure shock and joy on Bella's face._

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!" One the first yes she had jumped up and through her arms around my neck. With the end of all the rest of the yes's she gave me a passionate kiss._

_After months and months of preparation the wedding finally came. Two and a half weeks after the wedding I decided to join the army. That was the biggest mistake I could have ever made._

"_Bella," I called as I entered to house. I knew of all people she would support me the most._

"_Jasper, Thank god your home I have the best news!" she said as she ran down the stairs, and into my waiting arms. _

"_Me first Bells." She nodded signalling for me to continue. I figured her news probably consisted of getting a new dress or something like that._

"_I joined the army!" I waited for her reaction to the news._

"_Oh," was all she said as her face fell into a frown of sadness._

"_Bella, Darlin' what is it?" I asked fully concerned._

"_You're going to make me a widowed mother." Was all she said as she collapsed on the ground sobbing uncontrollably._

*Flashback*

"Come on!" Alice whined as we pulled into Forks High parking lot.

"I'm coming Alice!" I said fully irritated. "Go to your class so you're not late, I will see you at lunch."

As I opened to door to my homeroom class the teacher was already calling attendance.

"Isabella Whitlock?" Wait what did he just say?

"That's me." A girl said as if confirmed me suspicion while answering the teacher.

It couldn't be my Bella; this girl had short black hair like Alice, except she had hot pink streaks going through it and by the looks of it purple tips, and purple layering.

It was just a coincidence that she had the same name. Of course the only seat was by her,

"Hello Jasper, long time no see?" She answered smugly like she had heard my thoughts.'

**Yay!I finally got a beta!Big thanks to her!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the class it was like I was a robot my body knew exactly what to do, and it went along with the normal routine. Meaning I had no time to talk to Bella at the end of the class. The next couple of hours flew by, and before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

"Jasper," Alice called as I entered the cafeteria. Me being the faithful husband I was went over to her and acted like I didn't see the woman I was still in love with after all these years.

"Hello Alice." I said as I gave her a quick kiss and sat down in my seat beside her. Every year was the same thing. Alice would sit between me and Edward while Rose and Emmett sat on the other side of the table.

"Bella," I heard a girl call as the rest of the cafeteria went silent. So she still goes by Bella? Interesting I thought she would give that name up. Edward cocked an eyebrow at me silently asking how I knew her. I just shook my head.

"Hey Angela" Bella said as she walked past me and winked. Everybody at my table gasped.

"Who is she?" Edward asked the unspoken question on everyone's mind.

"Isabella Marie Whitlock." I wasn't looking at my family so I didn't miss the smirk Bella had as I said her name with sorrow.

Sorry it's such a short chapter but hey you know you still love it!


	3. Chapter 3

"She is your sister?" Edward, Alice, and Rose said simutaneously.

"She is his wife." Emmett sid earning a hit on the head from all three of them.

"Your stupid! Jasper is married to Alice!" Rose exclaimed.

"Actually hes right." I said with a shrug. "Me and Bella were married but not for long. I left to join the army."

"Oh ok." Alice said nodding her head. "As long as you don't have feelings for the little tramp."

_Lord please tell me you didn't let Bella hear it! _I thought to whatever god would listen but as I turned to see i my prayers were answered I knew they hadn't been.

"I will come over to your house." Bella said as she came over to our table. "I will explain all the reasons I am not a tramp. But I am warning you now Jasper, keep the bitch on a leash!"

"Ok." I said scared of Bella. Sure that might make me sound like a wimp but the truth was I had seen her bad side the whole time we were growing up, and if she could hurt me then I am sure she could do it now.

"You have no right to call her that!" Rose exclaimed. "If anyone is a bitch its you!"

"Fuck you." Bella said as some guy walked up to her.

"No Bella. You don't need to get into a fight. Come on!" He said trying to drag her away.

_Dude why is this kid trying to stop a fight between Vampires? _I asked Edward as Bella walked away with the boy.

"I dont know." He said with a shrug.

_____________________________________________________________________

After the incident in the cafeteria the rest of the day went by quick. I had almost all of my classes with Bella and the human boy.

"Jasper your tramp is here!" Alice called as we heard a car pull up.

"Call me a tramp one more time you little fucker!" Bella said as she walked into the door.

"What are you going to do about it?" Alice asked trying to be menacing.

"She is going to do nothing." The human boy said as he walked in.

"Great you brought a human." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Far from it." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Bella its nice to meet you!" Esme said as she rushed over to Bella.

"Hello Esme. Why did you stop writing me?" Bella said as if catching up with an old friend.

"The kids got worse and worse so I was always out shopping." Esme said giveing Bella a hug that could crush a human. "And you have just grown up lots haven't you?!" Esme said now giving the boy the same hug.

"Hey Esme." He said returning the hug.

"Has he been behaving?" Esme said now looking back at Bella.

"Of course not." Bella said turning to look at him lovingly. Esme just shook her head.

"You ket him get away with to much." Esme said laughing.

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't count! They are grown." Esme said defensively, causing Bella to brust out laughing. "Oh forget you. Carlisle will be home shortly. Then you can tell them shortly."

"Ok." Bella said with a smile.

"Come to the kitchen with me?" Esme asked.

"Sure." Bella said nodding her head.

"Tyler you can go hang out with Jasper if you want." Esme said looking at me and silently daring me to say other wise.

"Ok." Tyler said shrugging.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

"What is it Esme?" I asked as we entered the kistchen.

"You need to tell him." Esme said.

"What no! How am I suppose to explain that after he left me I had his kid and turned him Vampire, but instead of going full vamp he still has to do stuff like a normal human?!"

"You have to figure out how Bella." Esme said sympathetically.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So thanks to the few reviews I got and one particualar Rosalie96 I think her name was. Sorry if not let me know. Anyway...hope you liked the chapter!**


End file.
